


It's always been you

by Darkwishes23



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Taka es truly sorry, Toru is always so patience, why are there so many angst tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwishes23/pseuds/Darkwishes23
Summary: No matter how long...love never fades away





	It's always been you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to leave this here...
> 
> It's my first time writing something like this...I'm scared!
> 
> Disclaimer: these two are still not mine (sad) :(
> 
> Sorry for any mistake!

 

Taka groaned, waking up was always the hard part. He was exhausted, sleepy and he needed a good bath

_How long has it been?_

He wondered as his senses came back to life, the soft blanket covering most of his exposed skin, the sound of the wind against the glass window and the scent of the person next to him

“Someone is awake…” –he groaned, feeling a hand drawing invisible forms on his back, trying to soothe him and probably to get him to sleep a bit more, but he was wide awake now and he felt…he felt…-

_It’s not the same…_

Little by little his eyes fluttered open, it was easier when he had his eyes closed, he could dream and imagine. He was able to fool himself even for little time, but when he was awake…

“Hey there, tired?” –he looked up and nodded a bit, not wanting to say a word to this man since…he wasn’t feeling comfortable around him anymore-

_Please, stop touching me…_

He wanted to say that, but his voice was somewhere lost behind his constricted throat. The man took his silence as an affirmation and ruffled his hair a bit

_Don’t do that…_

_You’re not **him** …_

_You’re not…_

“Coffee?” –he thought about it for a second, nodding a bit reluctantly. The…stranger, since Taka didn’t consider himself close to him anymore, moved off the bed and grabbed his underwear before stepping out of the room, leaving a sick feeling Taka behind-

He slowly sat on the bed and planted his head against his palms, nausea crawling up his stomach as he grabbed fists of blankets and tried to cover himself

_I don’t want to be here anymore…_

He was still lost in his mind when…he came back, grinning at him like someone grins at his boyfriend

Or whatever they are…

_Since I don’t even like you anymore…_

“I’m going to take a shower. Coffee will be ready in a minute, serve yourself” –he didn’t even give him a chance to answer. He locked himself in the bathroom and in the very second Taka heard the water run, he jumped off the bed and grabbed his clothes and everything that belonged to him. He quickly dressed as he walked toward the living room and huffed in exasperation. Taka grabbed his keys and cellphone, making sure that he was at least presentable before stepping out of the apartment-

_I won’t stay for the coffee…_

With some luck, this man won’t contact him after this…

 

 

He rushed his way down the building and checked his phone in the lobby. He needed a specific number to call. He bit his lip as the name showed up on the screen, hesitating before dialing

“Please answer…please…”

“ _What?”_ –he almost sobbed in relief at the deep familiar voice on the other side of the line. He had to gulp down to be able to speak-

“Hey, uumm…can you come and pick me up?” –God, it was so lame but he had no one else…he wanted no one else-

_I want…_

_I need…_

“ _You know what time is it? I was sleeping” –_ oh, he knew…but he felt the desperation creeping up his stomach and he decided to leave his pride aside-

“Please come to pick me up, please…Toru” –maybe it was something on the way he pleaded, maybe it was that Toru-san perfectly knew that he was on the verge of tears. He heard him sigh and groan, probably moving out of bed with his hair disheveled and heavily lidded eyes-

He almost giggled at the thought

“ _Where are you?” –_ he rushed to give the name of the building and indications for him, the longest second happened when he stood in silence. Taka thought that he had probably ended the call-

“Toru?”

“ _Wait for me outside, I’ll be there as soon as possible” –_ he nodded, feeling stupid because Toru can’t see him nodding-

“H-hai…”

 

 

“Come in, before you catch a cold” –Taka jumped inside the car, admiring the new vehicle of the man, leather seats huh?-

_Show off…_

“Put your seatbelt. I don’t want you to smack your head on the board”

“It’s too late to be driving like an insane person, Toru” –but he obeyed, either way, sulking a bit when he didn’t joke back-

_It’s not like I can blame him…_

The road was silent, neither of them saying a word as the streets passed by and the lights showed the few people walking outside

Taka sighed deeply, the silence was killing him but it wasn’t…that bad, at least he was next to Toru-san, he should try…

“Why did you called?”- he wasn’t prepared for that-

“ _Nani?”_ –he saw those bored looking eyes glaring a bit at him, without keeping an eye on the road to God knows where-

“Why did you called me, Takahiro?” –he felt a steel ball crushing his chest and he bit his lip in shame. He had two options, lie or…-

“And don’t lie to me. I know you” –well, he had one option then…-

“I didn’t want to stay there anymore…so, I just…well…” –it wasn't a lie _per se._  The tall man grunted, probably taking in his answer. God, it was so lame! And he didn’t deserve that, not after…after what he-

_After I was the one who hurt him…_

“Toru…”

“I see…” –something in his voice hurt Taka the most because he knew this man for ages and he knew when he was trying to sound alright…but wasn’t. He wanted to say more, he felt like he needed to say more but…words escaped him. He sulked on his seat, noticing that the crowded city was left behind-

“Where are we going?” –he didn’t get an answer but it was fine. He trusted Toru-san with his life and wherever the younger wanted to go, he was fine with it-

 

_I promised to follow you anywhere…_

 

He must have fallen asleep, a bump on the road managed to wake him up by hitting his head on the glass, eyes shot open with the pain throbbing on his head

“Fuck, _Ittai”_

“About damn time” –he looked up, still sleepy and confused but before he could ask what did that meant, Toru pulled the car over and stepped out of it, leaving the petite man inside and confused for a moment-

“Wait! Toru!” –he stepped out of the car as soon as he could release himself from the seatbelt. The cold air smacked his face and cleared his thoughts-

He observed around, first he saw darkness but then…the lights of the city called his attention. The form of Toru’s back appeared not so far away from him, as he was observing the city below.

Taka had never felt as nervous as he felt taking those few steps that separated them. He stood beside him and looked down, it was impressive

“What a sight” –he received a non-committal grunt in return, making him look up at the dead serious face. His heart hammering inside his chest-

“Why did you called?” –The blond man asked without taking a look at him, sending shivers down his back-

“I…I already told you. I was…”

“Why. Did you. Called. Taka?” –he sighed deeply, it was…now or never-

_Don’t lose this chance…_

“I…missed you as fuck, Toru! I…I was losing my mind in that place, with that man and I just couldn’t stop thinking about you! I always found myself daydreaming about the old times before I fucked everything up and I missed you like never before, ok!? –this time, he couldn’t stop his tears from rolling down. They came in cascades, hurting when the man didn’t even move a finger to hug him, so he continued his ranting-

“I know…damn, I know it was so wrong! I was so confused and angry with you, b-but…you didn’t deserve what I did to you! I was a son of a bitch for running away! I’m so lost without you, Toru! I can’t feel anything and the days go by in black and white!

“Taka…”

“I know you won’t forgive me, this time I really fucked it up. I just needed to see you because…because I’m so fucking in love with you that it hurts! I wish I could rip my heart because hurting the man I love is killing me!”

“Hey…hey, slow down a bit, Taka…” –there was no way for him to calm down, not when he had all those feeling crashing upon him-

 

The **_sadness_** …

The **_loneliness_** …

The **_pain_** …

 

All those men he met and used to stop thinking about how he crushed what they had because of a stupid fight months ago...

 

_I can’t even remember why we fought in the first place!_

All that he knew, was that Toru-san didn’t deserve to be treated this way…

“I just…I just wanted you to know that, Toru. I p-promise that I won’t bother you once you drop me at my place. Y-you came for me even after what I did, I just don’t deserve your kindness. I really don’t deserve you…y-you are so...”

He continued his rambling a few minutes, pretty sure that at some point he was only crying and sobbing stupid things but he was so crushed that it didn’t care anymore.

Taka stopped talking and concentrated on breathing, in and out, to clear his mind and not passing out or something; that would be so lame

“Are you done?” –he nodded, sniffling and trying to clean his face with the sleeves of his jacket. He had nothing else to say. He just had to wait…and accept whatever would happen-

“Silly, Taka” –his eyes snapped open when he felt a couple of strong arms surrounding his shaking figure. He shivered due to the familiar contact, the scent, the way his cheek found a comfortable place against his chest. It was all too much-

Taka wrapped both arms around Toru’s waist, grabbing a fist of his jacket and sobbing like a child as the guitarist brushed his scalp softly, chuckling a bit next to his ear

“At first I thought about not coming for you. I mean…I thought you didn’t want to see me anymore…”

“It’s…it’s not that…”

“Shhh, let me talk, _ne?_ I thought about that just a second, but I wanted to see you. See if you were fine, make sure that you were ok…because you fucking called me, of all people, it was me. Now, you’re here, telling me how much you missed me, that you love me…and you think I don’t feel the same? How stupid are you, eh?”- he tried to punch his back, but it turned out as a weak slap with no intention to hurt him-

“ _Urusai…baka”_

“No, you shut up, Takahiro. Just shut up and let me hug you” –he nodded and let Toru squeeze him tight, brushing his messed locks and keeping him in one piece, crying all the stress out-

“Could you…could you forgive me? Is there…a c-chance?” –he heard that deep baritone chuckle and it was such a beautiful sound-

“There is nothing to forgive, Takahiro” –he smiled against his clothed chest, burying his face deeper-

“Could you still love me…after everything, I did to you?” –this time, Toru didn’t answer immediately. Taka felt a bit scared as he pulled away, panic filling his veins as he looked up-

He saw the tall man looking down at him with a soft, gentle smile. Toru caressed Taka’s tear soaked cheeks and jaw with his calloused thumbs, before leaning down to press their forehead together

“The truth is, Takahiro…that I never stopped loving you” –his eyes widened in disbelief for a moment, before smiling like he hasn’t done in such a long time, until his face hurt-

The vocalist stepped on his tiptoes, arm tangling around the guitarist’s neck to kiss him like a starving man, delighted when he returned the kiss with the same eagerness. All the time away from each other, all those nights spent with other people, all those conversations that they left on hold…did nothing to ease the love between them

It was like breathing for the first time, even if they drowned each other with kisses…

 

 

Taka groaned, waking up with the sun hitting his eyes was never something good. His senses coming back to relish how comfortable he was now

How the soft blanket covered him almost completely…

 

The arm pillowing his head moving a bit as he readjusted himself closer…

 

The soft but masculine scent filling his nostrils, making him sigh in delight…

 

The other hand drawing invisible circles on his lower back, not feeling cold even if he's exposed to the morning air…

 

The features he had longed to see every day in the morning relaxed, a small smile tugging the corner adorned with a mole…

 

Those _Gachapin_ eyes staring softly at him, not creepy at all…

Just…lovingly…

“Good morning” –God, he had missed that deep voice next to him-

“Good morning” –he answered back, tangling their legs under the blankets, a big calloused hand making its way toward Taka’s sweaty locks. It had been a long, exhausting night-

“Why don’t we stay in bed today?” –he nodded and snuggled under Toru’s chin, humming in delight at the warm enveloping his body. His eyes were closed but he wasn’t afraid to open them anymore because it was **_his_** Toru-san who was by his side now-

 

_This is **my place** , this is where I belong…_

_This is where I want to be..._

 

_Right by your side…_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
